spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Centrum Społeczności:Linki językowe/archiwum 2016
Jorvikipedia Sms01 (dyskusja) 21:59, sty 3, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone. Bleach Wiki ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 20:53, lut 17, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone. American Horror Story Wiki Dawid2 13:01, lut 19, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone. :: Nie połączyłeś hiszpańskiej. Dawid2 11:13, lut 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Sądząc po stronie głównej wszystkie interwiki zostały włączone. Pamiętaj, że po połączeniu należy poczekać do 24h, aby interwiki pojawiły się na stronie. ::::Możliwe, bo z początku wszystkie weszły prócz hiszpańskiej. Wydaje mi się, że ona później się załadowała.Dawid2 10:58, lut 21, 2016 (UTC) Dawid2 Dyskusja 14:40, sie 15, 2016 (UTC) :: Połączone. — Szynka013 14:49, sie 15, 2016 (UTC) Encyklopedia South Parku nazg2001 16:45, lut 23, 2016 (UTC) : Zrobione. — Wedkarski 16:56, lut 23, 2016 (UTC) :: Dziękuję. nazg2001 17:35, lut 23, 2016 (UTC) Star kontra Siły Zła Wiki Bardzo proszę o dodanie interwiki :) ~ Lenaa''Tablica'' • • •''Profil'' :Połączone — Nana 14:43, mar 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Dzięki :) ~ Lenaa''Tablica'' • • •''Profil'' Shannara Wikia — Migulo (dyskusja|wkład) 14:31, mar 21, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 14:33, mar 21, 2016 (UTC) K-pop Wikia proszę o połączenie – ♠William ♠ 16:24, mar 22, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 16:52, mar 22, 2016 (UTC) Burnout Wikia – Luqgreg 03:33, mar 24, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 04:46, mar 24, 2016 (UTC) Plants vs. Zombies Wiki Traszkka Napisz! 11:55, mar 24, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone, linki językowe powinny się pojawić w ciągu 24h. Czarodziejka z Księżyca Wiki :Połączone, zmiana powinna być widoczna w ciągu 24h. League of Legends Wiki [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] [http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_użytkownika:Tragolipus vel Adstrax] 9;42, kwi 8, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone, zmiana powinna być widoczna w ciągu 24h. Totalna Porażka (Fandom) :Połączone. Alan Wake Wiki — Light22 23:41, kwi 17, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone. pl.lolirock :Połączono. Eurowizja Wikia Addamek09 (dyskusja) 13:57, maj 22, 2016 (UTC) :Zrobione. Saga "Zmierzch" Wiki Dzięki z góry! listkiewski (oui?) 13:38, maj 30, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone. Piraci z Karaibów Wiki Czarna Perła Tablica Chatango 06:49, cze 11, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone. Lolita Fashion Wiki :Połączone. Jorvikipedia Yuki Asakawa (dyskusja) 14:42, cze 30, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone. Neko Atsume Wiki :Połączone. Zwiadowcy Wiki Król Julian 07:37, lip 2, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone. Smite Wiki Dawid2 Dyskusja 11:10, lip 20, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone. Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Sebolaaa 17:17, lip 21, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone. — Szynka013 17:41, lip 21, 2016 (UTC) Kuroshitsuji Wiki Evangelyn (tell me a story) 19:46, lip 27, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone. Skrillex Wiki :Połączone. — Wedkarski 17:03, sie 3, 2016 (UTC) Łowca Wiki Dawid2 Dyskusja 17:59, sie 19, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone. Rocket League Wiki Sms01 (dyskusja) 15:13, sie 20, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone. Wedkarski 15:52, sie 20, 2016 (UTC) Drużyna Wiki Zwiadowca Vnut 14:04, sie 24, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone. Gran Turismo Wikia :Zrobione. ~ Szynka013 09:29, wrz 24, 2016 (UTC) Yuri!!! on Ice Wiki Dżemożerca11 ~ Dyskusja 20:02, lis 18, 2016 (UTC) : Połączone — Nana 20:52, lis 18, 2016 (UTC) Proszę jeszcze o połączenie tych wiki: Dziękuję :) Dżemożerca11 ~ Dyskusja 12:35, lis 20, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone. Harry Potter Wiki (usunąć to) i zmienić na :Połączone z de.harrypotter, a de.harry-potter jest dostępna pod prefiksem de2: wedle Wątek:42791. — Nana 22:36, gru 2, 2016 (UTC) Stargate Wiki BlackAngel92 22:13, gru 29, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone, zmiana powinna być widoczna w ciągu 48h. ::Serdeczne dzięki BlackAngel92 17:50, 30 grudnia 2016 (UTC) Fable Wiki BlackAngel92 22:17, gru 29, 2016 (UTC) :Połączone, zmiana powinna być widoczna w ciągu 48h. ::Serdeczne dzięki BlackAngel92 17:50, 30 grudnia 2016 (UTC)